Put the Past Behind You
by BrittneyRose
Summary: Right after the season premire. Dean and Sam are coping differently on a hunt after their fathers death.
1. Chapter 1

**Put the Past Behind You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything ... except for the Supernatural DVD set:

* * *

Dean Winchester lay in his hospital bed with his eyes fixed on the clock. 11:20 p.m. John Winchester had died only 29 minutes ago. Give or take a few minutes before Sam had found him lying lifeless on the ground just inches from his own hospital bed.

Sam had been with John ever since his death was declared. It felt like a sudden weight was put on his chest when he saw his father just lying there. 'Is this real?' Sam really had to ask himself. Had he and his father just had their last fight only minutes ago.

'Excuse me? Mr. McGillicuddy?' Sam smiled at the name their father had chosen for their alias this time. Sam wiped back tears and turned still holding his fathers hand. A pale looking nurse stepped a little closer and eyed Johns body. 'I'm sorry, but-but we need to-' she nodded over to the lifeless body and Sam turned to face John. 'Oh, r-right. Can I just have one more minute? Please?' The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. 'We'll be right in.'

Sam looked down at John and started to silently sob. He looked into his face making sure to remember every detail. 'I'm so sorry dad. I'm so s-sorry.' Sam couldn't contain himself. Once Dean had woken up from his coma, he thought they were all safe. Nothing could have gone wrong. Then he realized, 'Dad was acting so weird.' He was trying to make up for all the years. All the years of fighting. Sam began to calm himself down. "Sam…' Sam looked around hearing his voice. "SAM'  
He jumped and looked at his father whose eyes were glowing yellow.

Sam immediately released the hold on his fathers hand and jumped out of his chair. 'Sam…you've failed me. Why? Why didn't you kill me? Why did the demon have to kill me instead of you? I died because of YOU!' Sam put his hands over his ears and shook his head. 'No! This isn't happening.' 'You're a killer, Sam. You're going to kill everyone in your life. Or, the only person in your life. Dean.'

'NO!' Sam yelled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam jumped up and looked around. He was sitting in the chair next to his father. His hand still around Johns. 'Sorry, Mr. McGillicuddy. You must be pretty sleep deprived lately. You dosed off.' It was the nurse who was in his nightmare just moments before. Sam nodded. 'Sorry.' She smiled, 'You've been through a lot. There's no need to be apologizing to anyone. Now we need to take your father to the coroners. I think your brother may need you right now though.' Sam nodded.

'Um, do you know how he is?' Sam felt embarrassed asking a nurse that question. 'Shouldn't you know!' his mind screamed at him. Dean had silently walked away after the doctors had announced the time of death. He had to be in shock, besides Sam, he was the only family he had. And Dean had been Johns soldier. Without John, a part of Dean was gone.

The nurse shrugged her shoulders. 'He hasn't responded to anyone, but that's expected. It's tough losing someone you love.  
Sam sighed, 'Yeah.' She smiled at him and warmth went through him. 'My name's Sam by the way.' He told her extending his hand. 'Trisha.' She said shaking it. 'If you need anything, ask for me. I mean it.'

'Well I guess I should let you…'

'Oh right, your father. Okay well…um alright. I'll be checking in on Dean soon so I'll see you around.' And Trisha walked over to John and put a white sheet over him. Sam turned and looked at his father one last time. His eyes were open and yellow and he had a crooked smile on his face.

'I'll be seeing you soon, Sammy.' He said.

Sam blinked and backed out of the room with a hurry. Sam slowly walked down the hall and took a deep breath. He sure hoped Dean was coping better than he was at this point.

* * *

Yay! Okay so this is taking place right after the season premire obviously .. so there you go. I have to recharge my brain and stuff. But don't you worry! I'll keep going if you want :

Don't worry, Dean WILL be in this! Just had to start it off with Sam. Don't know why but it's a start.

Review PLEASE! So I know the goods & the bads of this:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them or Supernatural or anything.

**Chapter 2**

When Sam entered Deans room, his eyes were still plastered on the clock. 'Hey...' Sam whispered as he walked over to the chair next to his bed. Dean didn't respond. 'Dean, I know you're upset but-when do you wanna get out of here. I know they want you to stay but I figured you'd be itching to wheel outta here.' Sam leaned back in the chair and turned the TV on. There was obviously no point in trying to have a conversation if only one person was putting an effort in.

Two hours had gone by and Dean had niether eaten nor spoken scine their father passed. Sam even tried to annoy him into talking.  
Flipping through the channels he saw a familiar commenrcial that Dean especially hated. On the screen was Snuggles the Fabric Softener Bear. Sam left it there for the whole commercial and even tried to find another just to hear Dean utter a word, hell even to punch him in the face. Any sign was a good sign.

'Sam.' His face lit up as he finally heard Dean speak.

'Yeah, Dean? What's up.'

'You can stop now. I'm fine.' He stated.

Sams mouth almost dropped. 'You're fine! That's all you say in the two hours since dads death? 'I'm fine?' That's such a load of bull Dean and I don't know who you're trying to fool with that one.' Sam huffed and crossed his arms. If Dean was in the right state of mind, he would have made fun of him for being such a little girl. But like people said, 'wrong place, wrong time,' and this was definatly the wrong time.

Dean looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy but Dean would never admit to anyone that he was sobbing his eyes out for two hours. If he didn't believe it happend then it didn't happen. 'Sam-I. I know this must be hard on you right now. It's hard on me too. But we just deal with it in different ways. You need to understand.' Those were some of the most intelectual words Sam ever thought he heard Dean say, but he fought in the laugh that was trying to escape. There was no time for laughing anymore. Not for a while.

'You can't go on believing that if you keep it in you're a stronger person, Dean. It'll tear you apart.'

Dean nodded. Trisha then entered with a smile directed towards Sam. 'Hey guys.' She said softly. 'Hey, Trisha.' Sam replied. She went over to Dean and checked his vitals. 'Dean, how are you feeling?' she asked shining a light in his eyes. Dean only nodded in response.  
Sam anticipatingly watched her. 'Well I'm no doctor but it looks as if they'll let you go maybe tomorrow.' she said smiling mostly to Sam. 'The doctor will be in soon.'She said as she left the room. 'Hey Trisha!' Sam called as he walked after her. 'I'll be back Dean.' He told him as he put a hand on his shoulder. Dean only nodded to him. No sarcastic remarks, no 'helpful suggestions.' This was definatly not the Dean Sam knew all his life.

Trisha was leaning on the wall next to Deans room door. She turned towards Sam as he stuck his head out the door. 'Yes, Sam?' she said as he walked out of the room. 'I-uhm-well.' Sam didn't even know what to say. He didn't even know what he wanted to ask but he wanted to get something out. 'Sam. I'm on break. Care to share lunch with me?'

Sam looked at her and smiled. 'Uhh yeah well, yeah! I'd like that. Let me just go see Dean.' As Sam went to turn towards the door Trisha grabbed his hand. 'Sam, I think we should just let him be. I can't even imagine what you two are going through, but I know people do need time alone. Just give him some. You're brothers. You'll always be together.'

Sam smiled. 'Shall we?' he asked leading the way to the cafateria.

They made their way to the elevators just as they were opening. Sam was too distracted talking to Trisha that he didn't even notice the janitor as he knocked into him. A jolt of energy went through him like he was being shocked and he shook his head to clear the spots that were forming in his eyes. 'Sorry kid. You need to slow down a little.' Sam nodded as Trisha helped him up. He looked up to the janitor and almost felt like falling down again. He was staring into a pair of yellow eyes. Just like the ones he had seen in the house back in Kansas and just like the ones he saw in his father. The janitor blinked and they were gone. 'Sorry again.' He said and walked away from them. Sam turned and watched as he dissapeared into a hall and turned to Trisha. 'Sam, you okay?'

'Yeah. Perfect. Let's just go eat real quick.' He answered. She smiled and walked into the elevator with him.

Dean looked out his hospital door as the elevator with Sam and Trisha shut. He made his way down the hall and pushed the button to the elevator. As he got into the elevator, he looked on the map for the mourge. 'A mourge in a basement. How cliche.' He scoffed and went to hit the button. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold clammy hand grabbed his and blinding pain shot through his body. He grimiced his teeth as he fell onto his knees and looked up. The same janitor which had bumped into Sam with the same erie yellow eyes were starring back at him. 'This pain you feel, Dean? This is the last thing your pitiful father felt in his last moments of life.' The demon spoke quietly, just loud enough for Dean to hear. 'He couldn't even think about his loving children, his wonderful soldier who he gave his life up for as he died the pain was so bad.' Dean closed his eyes as sweat began to form on his forhead. 'Now tell me, Dean, why did you get to live when your father got to suffer. His whole life. His wife is killed, then his favorite son leaves. And all he's left with is _you_. Pitiful you trying your hardest not to screw up because you think he cares. You're just sad, really.'

'This. Isn't happening.' Dean gritted his teeth and opened his eyes to face the demon.

'No actually it is. This is real. You couldn't get so unlucky. Especially you. You're trapped here in the elevator with me, the colt, and on more bullet'  
The demon said as Dean felt the cold funnel of the colt against his head. 'I could end this now.'

Dean shook his head. All that ran through his head was Sam. He couldn't leave him. Not now. 'Oh no need to worry about Sam. I have great plans for him. In all due time, Dean, my plan is going to unfold faster than you know.'

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened to the basement into the morgue. With a flick of his wrist the demon sent Dean flying into the room and into the opposite wall. Dean slumped down and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like staying awake all of a sudden.

'See you soon, Dean.' The demon said to Dean who was left in the cold, dimly lit room.

* * *

Sam soon finished eating his lunch and threw the trash into the waste can next to him. Trisha had to leave because of an emergancy in the ER and Sam was left to eat lunch by himself. As much as Sam hated to leave Dean at a time like this-let alone anytime-Sam needed the time alone. He couldn't believe the day wasn't even over yet. Just hours ago, his dad had died. And yet, he seemed to be taking it better than he thought. Maybe even better than Dean. 

Sam shuffeled down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He began to worry when he saw people rushing in and out of Dean's room. Quickening his pace, Sam made it to the entrance of the room and grabbed on of the doctors.

'Excuse me, what's going on?' Sam asked hurridly. 'I'm his brother.' He added when the doctor looked at him skeptically.

'I need you to come with me, please.' The doctor said leading him down the hall. Sam couldn't even look to see what was happening to his brother as the door was quicky shut.

The doctor made sure he was well away from Dean's room before he turned around to talk to Sam.

'My names Dr. Hunder,' he began. 'I've been Dean's doctor since he woke up.' Sam nodded. 'But what's going on right now? Is he okay?'

Dr. Hunder nodded. 'We found him in the morgue. He was passed out and has a high fever right now. We just need to make sure he is stable physically and mentally before we release him.'

Sam had to double-take on what the doctor just said. 'Because he was in the morgue he's unstable? Our father just died. He can't go and see him?'

'That's not what I'm saying. That's why we want to make sure. If he wants to see your father he can certainly do that but it's just precaution. We'll see what happens when his fever goes down. I'm sure everything will be okay.' Dr. Hunder gave Sam an unreasurring smile. 'Can I see him?' Sam asked. Dr. Hunder nodded and followed him into Dean's room.

Sam practically ran into the room to see Dean. There were icepacks around him and a monitor was hooked up to him to monitor his fever. He was pale and his hair was matted down on his forehead.

'Hey.' Sam said sitting down next to the bed.

'Hey.' Dean croaked. 'And for the record, I'm not crazy.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'In some sense you are but I believe you this time.'

Dean smiled. 'What were you doing?' Sam asked turning his chair to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. 'This is probably the only time I'm going to open up to you. So listen closely.'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'The demon. He's here. And he said-he said dad gave his life. For me.' Sam sat back in his seat. He didn't doubt that his dad actually did that. But for Dean to know that someone else had given their life for his. It only would make him feel worse. All the things that the demon had said while in the cabin, and now with their dad gone and finding out the reason why. This was even a lot for Sam to handle.

'Dean-I.'

'Don't Sam.' Dean sighed. 'I just needed you to listen.'

Sam nodded. For the rest of the day they sat in silence. Sam waiting for Dean to say something, Dean waiting to get the hell out of the hospital.

Niether getting what they wanted.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yay! Okay read and review this. I'm getting there. Just stick with me. It'll all be good 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I _still _don't own them hotties. Or anything revolving around them :

* * *

Two days later, Dean and Sam were getting ready to leave the hospital. 'If I ever see a hospital again, it'll be too soon.' Dean complained. Sam rolled his eyes, 'Just be lucky they're letting you out. You haven't even gotten over the fever. And besides,' Sam added, 'they probably couldn't stand the sight of your sorry ass anymore.'

'Oh haha funny guy. You really wanna kick me when I'm down.' Dean said shoving the remainder of his dirty clothes in his duffel bag.

'Leaving so soon?' A voice said from the doorway. Sam turned around and smiled. Trisha walked over to Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Sam felt himself blush as Dean smiled to himself.'Yeah, I think it's time we get out of here.' Sam responded. 'Well don't be a stranger, Sam'  
She said with a smile and walked out of the room waving to them. 'That wave was more for you than for me.' Dean said looking at Sam.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Sam asked. Dean dropped his jaw. 'You are so blind. That chick is diggin' on you Sam and you play the stupid card.'

'Whatever, jerk.'

'Bitch,'

'Man, we have to drive this piece of crap?' Dean complained kicking the old station wagon. '_This_ piece of crap?' Sam laughed. 'What about the Impala? That's not a piece of crap.'

Dean put up a fingre. 'Hey! She's recuperating from the mess _you_ got her into. And don't talk about my baby without her even being here. No respect whatsoever.' Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. 'When she's well again, we can kiss this bad ass goodbye.' Dean said kicking the wheel.

Sam took his rightful seat in shotgun and took out a newspaper. The passenger seat definatly wasn't the same without being in the Impala, but Sam could deal with it a little better than Dean could try. 'What no more laptop, college boy?' Dean said looking around the car. Sam looked up at him.  
'Your car broke it.' he replied snidely. Before Dean could reply, Sam held up his hand and went on.

'So anyways, I've been looking through newspapers from different cities, to get us back into hunting and-'

'Wait. You've been what?' Dean interjected.

'Looking for some gigs for us.'

'Why?'

'Because I- I don't know Dean. I just did. You don't want to hunt?'

Dean rolled his eyes, 'Did you hear me say that?'

'No but-'

'Then no. Just drop this subject and continue.'

Sam opened his mouth to very much continue the subject and Dean held up his hand. 'Sammy.' He said sternly. 'Continue.'

'Anyway,' Sam said looking at the newspaper that had article cut outs folded inside of them. 'I think we might have something here.'

'And that would be?'

'Well right here, it says that 'strange happenings' have been going on in a town not far from here.'

'Sammy,' Dean began sighing. 'You need to be a little more specific. I'm no mind reader.'

'People say there's this certian well,' Sam started reading over the newspaper clipping. 'like a wishing well. But if someone wishes from it, bad luck heads his way. For example, some man wishes he'll get a new car. He gets in a fatal car accident and dies. The family bought a new car from the incurance money.'

'That's just ironic. Not supernatural.' Dean said turning on the windsheild wippers as rain began to fall down.

'There are more stories, Dean!' Sam yelled. 'Do I really need to go over this with you. Let's just check it out.'

'Hold on a minute.' Dean said looking at both Sam and the road. 'You're telling me you _want_ to go on a hunt? Like actually want it? And _enjoy_ it?'

Sam paused for a moment realizing where Dean was going with this. 'Why not?'

'Sam you used to hate this job. Now you want to just check any weird thing out.'

'You know why? Because we need this, you need this, I need this. I'm not just doing it for kicks. Like you said before, this is our life. So why need to get our life back into shape.'

Dean looked at Sam for several moments. 'Fine, whatever.' And accelerated on the gas and making a U-Turn to change course.

Sam smiled to himself knowing he won the argument.

* * *

After renting a room at a run down motel, Dean and Sam went over more situations involving the wishing well. 

'So I'm guessing it's cursed then.' Sam said leaning back in the diner booth they were having breakfast in. Dean nodded as he drank his coffee. 'What's the plan then?' He asked raising his hand for the waitress to hand them the check.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't you want to have _some_ imput on this?' He asked Dean who stared at him. 'Who's idea was this, Sammy? Definatly not mine this time.  
So this is all up to you.'

'Well what would you suggest if it was a hunt you actually wanted to do?'

'Ask around.' Dean said pointing to the waitress coming their way. 'Like this nice waitress right here.'

The forty-something waitress came over with a smiling forming on her face. 'Can I help you boys with something?' She asked kindly putting the bill on the table.

Sam cleared his throat, 'Uh, yeah, actually. See we've been hearing stories about some kind of wishing well that's said to be-'

'Cursed.' She inturrupted him with a stern face. 'You've heard right.'

'Do you mind telling us where we can find this well?' Sam asked politly.

'A couple of blocks away from here, sweetie. You can't miss it really. People always gather around it. But be careful. Tourists come here all the time not knowing of the little curse set upon that there well. Keep your eyes open.' She answered as she walked away.

Sam nodded and placed the breakfast money on the table. 'Well, I say we check it out.' He said standing up looking to Dean.

'Well then I'd say at least you have that part right.' Dean replied sarcastically and they both left the diner.

* * *

No more than ten minutes later, Dean and Sam arrived at the well. It was beautifully built with statues of different beings on each side. One side appeared to have angels huddling together, another side was covered in saints, and even one side was covered in bones and skulls. Dean raised his eyes as he saw all the people crowded around the well and benches that were set up around it. People taking pictures in front of the well, making wishes, and even just hanging out. 'Sam if we were a normal family, do you actually think we'd ever take a vacation to a wishing well?' He asked turning his head to Sam. Sam laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 'It would be nice.' He replied. 

'Are you kidding me, Sammy? A wishing well. Do you actually think that dad would ever want to go to a wishing well? Do you think **I** would want to venture out to a wishing well?'

Sam turned to Dean and they both stopped walking. 'You know Dean, you and dad would probably have been different people if-' He slowly trailed off.

Dean opened his mouth and stared at Sam. 'If what Sam? Mom didn't die? Wasn't killed?' Sam cringed at Dean's words.

'I was just saying. Do you actually think you'd be like this if mom didn't die? Dad wouldn't be so torn up and raise us to hunt things that we wouldn't even believe in if it wasn't for mom's death. You wouldn't have the cocky attitude you have because you'd have nothing be cocky about. And you definatly wouldn't have as many one night stands as you have had in your past, and you wouldn't even have met Cassie.'

Dean put a smile to mask his anger building up inside of him. What he wouldn't give to punch Sam in the face right about now. 'Gosh Sam, you sure do have a way with words, don't you?'

Before Sam could say anything, a little girl pushed her way through their legs and ran to the well with a large coin in her hand. 'Hey!' Dean yelled to the girl who was not listening to him at all. A woman came up to them with an apologetic smile on her face. 'I'm really sorry about that.' She said referring to the little girl moments ago. 'Don't worry about it.' Dean said walking away. Sam stood with the woman who apologized again. 'She's just excited. She's been waiting to use her special coin to make a wish here all morning.'

'Don't worry about it, really.' Sam said smiling. The woman nodded and walked up to her daughter who had her eyes closed tightly obviously concentraiting on her wish. She opened her eyes with a smile and threw the coin into the well. It hit one of the angels and bounced into the water with a thud.

'What'd you wish for sweetie?' The woman asked her bending down next to her. 'A doggie!' She said with a smile. Sam smiled at them both and walked over to Dean who was looking at the grim reaper sculpture the was engraved in the well. 'Nice to see Mr. Reaper so soon.' Dean said with a casual smile. Sam raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Dean sighed, 'Sorry, Sammy. I'm starting to think this is just a hoax to get people to come to vacation here. And apparently throw their money willingly to the community.'

Sam looked around and nodded. 'Maybe you're right. It just doesn't seem right.'

'Of course I'm right. What did you expect?'

Sam rolled his eyes. The barking of a dog seemed to catch him off gaurd as he heard the little girl yell for joy.

'Mommy! My wish came true! Do you hear that?' She said jumping up and down. The dogs bark sounded vicious and wild. Nothing that a girl would clearly want as a dog of her own.

'No, Dean. That girl, her wish came true. She wished for a dog. Look over there.' Sam said pointing to a dog that came running rapidly down the street towards the people at the well.

Dean looked over suspiciously. 'Are you sure? It could just be a stray.' Before Sam could say anything, people started screaming as the dog started barking ferociously at the people and charging at them. People started taking off in different directions frantically. Everyone except for the girl who went running towards the dog. Sam saw this as the mother screamed for her to come back where she was. 'Dean we have to help her!' Sam yelled to Dean who already had taken off into a run towards the girl and the dog.

The next few seconds came slower to Sam then he would have liked. Dean took off full speed for the dog that was making it's way to the little girl that wanted a dog so badly. Sam made his way through the crowd towards the girl to stop her from getting hurt. 'Hey! Stop!' He yelled to the girl who was only a few feet from the dog now. The girl stopped and looked at Sam confused. As the dog made it's leap in the air to the girl, Dean flung himself between the girl and the dog catching it practically in mid air. Sam grabbed the girl and ran to her mother who ran up to them. 'Oh my God! Help him!' Someone yelled drawing Sam's attention back to Dean. The dog had Dean's left forearm in his mouth and was very reluctant to let go. 'Sam!' Dean yelled. 'Dean!' Sam replied back trying not to completely freak out.  
Dean was hitting the dog over the head repeatedly in the head with no luck on having the dog let go. Sam ran over to help byt was yanked out of the way by a dog catcher. He shot the dog with a tranquilizer and after several moments, slowly let go of Dean's arm.

Sam ran over to Dean who was kneeled down clutching under his arm. Sam carefully grabbed his arm and looked at it. There were big teeth marks with blood trickeling out of them at a steady pace. 'Dammit!' Dean said through clenched teeth. When the dog catcher got the dog safely in the car, he ran over to Dean with a first aid kit. 'I'm so sorry. Do you need a hospital?' He asked sympatheticaly. 'No, no.' Dean protested.  
'Just all of your gauze, wrap and acohol pads.' The man nodded and handed over the kit. Over ran the woman and her daughter tightly in her arms. 'You boys just saved my daughter. Thank you so much!' She was frantic with tears streaming down her face. Sam looked at her not knowing what to say. 'Don't mention it.' Dean answered grabbing Sam's shoulder to help him up. 'Just next time, buy her a puppy instead of making her wish for one in a cursed wishing well.' The woman just nodded with a blank expression on her face. Sam tried to give her a reasurring smile, but he was almost certian it wouldn't help.

'Sammy,' Dean began walking with Sam away from the well. 'get me back to the motel and we'll deal with this wishing well from hell in the morning.'

Sam laughed, 'Whatever you say, Dean.' Relieved that his brother didn't already want to pack up and leave.

* * *

**Thank you to the lovely people that did leave me reviews and are still reading this! I still have a ways to go .. so stick with it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not one step closer in owning any of this. But I own this idea of my story!!

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sam rolled over in his bed and read the alarm clock on the bed stand. 

5:34 a.m.

If he was in still in college, he'd be sleeping in. A lot in. But different lifestyles called for different times. He slowly got out of bed as to not wake up Dean who was uncomfortably sleeping in the bed next to him. Sam had to check his bandaged arm to make sure he wasn't bleeding through. He slowly made his way out of bed and into the bathroom to shower and start off his day that consisted of research, research, and most importantly research. Somewhere around those times he hoped to get rid of the curse that was hovering above the wishing well.

Sam looked at Dean to make sure he was sleeping before he left the room. If he was lucky, Dean's brain wouldn't be working from all the pain killers he took and he'd sleep in giving Sam time to do his work in peace.

Sam made his way towards the square where the wishing well was located. Maybe he could find something there that would hopefully give him some answers. The square was empty with only a few people opening shop walking around. A certain shop that caught Sam's eye was a simple tent. It looked like something from a circus that a fortune teller would wourk out of. There were wind chimes dancing quietly in the wind and the smell of insense crept slowly from the tent. Sam made his way over to the shop and was greeted by a small, old looking woman.

'You need help I see.' The old woman croaked out walking slowly towards him. Sam put on a smile and nodded.

'About the wishing well, hmm?' Sam nodded agian. 'No I can't read your mind,' the old woman said taking out two seats for them and motioned for him to sit down. 'It's written all over your face, Sam.' Sam jaw drpooed a little and the woman smiled. 'I was here yesterday. It usually takes an incident like yesterday for someone to realize that I am indeed here.'

'So, you know my name but your's is..'

'Madame Haleen. And I can indeed help you with your wishing well issue. But first, I want you to tell me what you and your brother find so significant about this particular well, Sam.' Madam Haleen asked peering over at Sam through her specticals.

Sam took a deep breath and lookked at her uneasily. 'You're going to think this is crazy.'

'Sam, I run a business out of a tent. I think you'll be fine.'

Sam smiled. 'Me and my brother, we hunt supernatral things. You know, ghosts, demons. And I think that this well might be cursed but I'm not entirly sure. But you said you knew some things, right?'

'And what do your parents think about you hunting dangers like these? You must admit, it is indeed dangerous.'

Sam's expression changed slightly but Madame Haleen realized it immediatly. 'I'm sorry. For both your losses.' She said.

Sam nodded. 'It would be helpful if you could tell us about this well. Is it cursed?'

Madame Haleen laughed. 'Indeed, Sam you are right.'

Sam was puzzled. 'But you're a gypsie or something. Can't you do something about it?'

'Why would I want to?' She asked skeptically. 'Do you see anybody doing anything for me? Sam do yourself a favor and leave. No one will be doing anything for you even after you stop their so called horrible curse.'

Madame Haleen got up and started moving around her shop looking around. Sam also got up and followed her. 'You mean you actually know how to end this curse and you're doing nothing about it? People are dying and you still won't help.'

'I never said I could, Sam. I am just casually saying why would I want to try? Does anyone on this planet even know about me besides you right about now? I most certainly think not.' And with that she shoed him out of the tent.

'But please there must be something.' Sam went on.

Madame Haleen's patients seemed to be trailing off. 'You want something?' She said with an evil look in her eye. 'Here.' she said as she flipped him a large gold coin. 'Enjoy.' She finished walking into her tent again and dissapearing from view.

Sam looked closely at the gold coin. On one side it had an exact replica of grim reaper standing on his victims. Around the coin it was inscribed, '_Agelo della morte portare._' Sam raised his eyebrows. The writing was definatly not latin. He shoved the coin into his pocket and made his way back to the motel, unaware that Madame Haleen was still watching him.

* * *

Okay yes, this is short. But I didn't want to just not give you guys anything to read!! What kind of person would I be? So I'm still trying to work this one out. If you have **any ideas** of what I should add in, I'll give them** some thought, **tweek it a little bit. But for now .. read and review .. and of course **enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I have to keep telling you this. But I don't own them. But if I did ...

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Dean slowly onto his back. His head still groggy from the pain medication. Dean looked at the alarm clock which now read 9:46 a.m.  
'Sam,' Dean began throwing a pillow to Sam's bed. 'Wake your sorry ass up, you have researching to do.' When Sam didn't respond, Dean sat up and looked over to the empty bed. 'Sam?' Dean yelled thinking he might have been in the bathroom. But Dean was alone in the motel room. He got himself out of bed and walked over to the door leading outside. Just as Dean went to open it, it swang open and hit him spuare in the face.

'Damn!' Dean yelled stumbling back into the room. On other occasions, he would have been prepared to fight the intruder. But something told him that it was noneother than his geek brother.

'Dean! Oh man, I'm so sorry!' Sam said as he rushed to Dean and made him sit on the bed. 'I'm fine, Sam. I'm fine.' Dean replied swatting his hand away.

'Like hell.' Sam retorted back. 'Your bleeding all over the place. I didn't break your nose did I?'

'Sammy, get over it. You better have gotten some information or I swear your nose _will_ be broken. I want to get out of this damn place before I loose it.'

Sam nodded and gave Dean some tissues to hold up to his nose. 'Okay well not to make your awsome day better or anything but..'

Dean held up his hand. 'Sam, if it's not good news, then shut up and tell me who we gotta kill.'

'Dean, we don't nessecarily have to kill anybody.'

'But we might have to?'

Sam sighed and shook his head. 'Is that seriously all you can think about?' He asked.

'If it gets us the hell outta hear faster,' Dean said. 'then yeah.'

* * *

'Alright, so we'll walk around to get some answers.' Dean said to Sam as they made their way back to the well. 'I'll go this way'  
He said pointing towards the front of the well. 'and you can go, someother way.'

Sam nodded and they separated. Sam looked around to see if he could notice anything suspicious. Madame Haleen was sitting close to where Dean was in her tent smoking from a long pipe. Next to her, she had a bag of the large coins which she had not so long ago given to Sam. She looked over to Sam and smiled nicely. Sam got an uneasy feeling and started to walk over to her. Before Sam got close enough,  
Dean jumped into his way.

'Whoa, whoa, Sammy.' He said, lightly pushing Sam back. 'This one's mine. Let me work my charm on her.'

'But Dean.' Sam said as Dean turned to walk towards Madam Haleen.

'No Sam. Mine.'

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away. He walked up to the wishing well and fiddled with the coin in his pocket. There had to be some kind of connection between both Madam Haleen and her coins. But Sam just couldn't figure it out.

Dean also was having no luck.

Madame Haleen would not talk to him and just kept rambling on about his father's death. 'Wouldn't it be simply wonderful if he could just be alive now?' She said smiling at him making her wrinkles stand off of her face even more. 'You probably wouldn't be here right now doing this meaningless job right now, am I not mistaken.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, sure lady. Could you just tell me about the damn well?'

Madame Haleen shook her head and pulled a gold coin out of her bag. She handed it to Dean and smiled. 'Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could just wish all these problems away?'

Dean shrugged. 'Sure, to bad wishes don't comme true.'

'I think you're wrong, Dean.' She said easily walking him right into her trap.

He shook his head and laughed. 'Yeah because if I go up to that wishing well and wish my father to be alive, you're telling me it'll all be okay? Is that it? Because I sure think that's a lot of bull to believe.'

Madame Haleen shrugged and pointed to the well lightly with her hand. 'Then put it to the test. Show us how wrong it is. You're so wise, no? But that's why you're father's gone correct? Dead because of the mistake you made of believing he wasn't possesed in the first place. Please, Dean, prove the well wrong.'

Dean was infuriated. He never could turn down a bet to show off his skills on instincts. His instincts that was telling him right now not to make a wish at all and just to shove the the coin right up her-'Well?' Madame Haleen inturupted. 'You're choice. Just don't let Samual get in the way. We know how protective he tries to get.

Dean walked briskly out to the well almost in a jog. Past Sam and the few people that were outside on the cold day. He walked to the stones of the well and stood before the grim reaper ingraved in the well. 'Dean?' He could hear Sam yell off in the distance. Den thought quick to think of the right wish as Sam started to walk over to him.

'I-I..'

'Dean? What's going on?'

'I wish Dad was still alive.'

'What?' Sam asked as he saw Dean flick the coin into the well. Sam couldn't help himself as he jumped into the well to catch the coin so the wish wouldn't be completed. But it was to late. As Sam fell into the water, he saw the gold coin settle to the bottom of the well. Dean looked around suspisiously then to Sam. Sam too looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, Dean started to choke and blood came up into him mouth. He fell to his knees as he clutched the stone wall and his chest and began to heave. Sam jumped out of the water and grabbed onto Dean.

'Someone help me!' He yelled as he layed Dean down into his lap and held onto his shoulders. Dean had the look of sheer panic spread across his face and he grabbed Sam's shirt. 'It-it's the w-well.' Dean croaked out between blood and couging and gasping for breath.

'No! Dean!' Sam yelled. 'Help me!' Sam looked around. No one seemed to notice what was happening besides Madame Haleen who was staring at them in an amused manner.

'You!' Sam yelled. Madame Haleen waved to Sam as he noticed everything seem to dissapear slowly as if he was going through a fog. Suddenly, the sound of moniters and alarms were ringing in his head and he looked around again to see that he was in a hospital room. Dean's hospital room.

'We're losing him!' A nurse called. Sam looked over in shock to see Trisha standing over Dean with a difibulator trying to revive him. Sam ran over but was stopped as the doctor rushed in. 'What's going on?' He called taking over for Trisha. 'He flat lined 3 minutes ago. He's not breathing.'

The doctor tried for several minutes to revive Dean. who lay in the hospital bed as he did just days ago, with Sam watching in silence. 'Alright, let's call it. Time of death, 10:51 am.' The doctor said and turned off all the monitors. 'Suddenly shock set in on Sam who burst out in tears. '

W-what!? No! He can't be! He can't!' Sam said running over to Dean. He grabbed Dean's head and held it to him. 'Dean wake up, please! You're not supposed to die! Dean, **NO**!' Sam sobbed into Dean's head harder than he had ever cried before. Trisha walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 'I'll go get you're father, sir.' Sam didn't even hear her as she left the room. 'DEAN! Wake up! Do you hear me? This should be Dad not you! This isn't what happened! Dad died! You and that damn wish!' Sam cried even more as his father walked in. 'Sam..' his dad said as he quietly walked over. Sam looked at his dad through tear filled eyes. 'He wasn't supposed to die, Dad!' He sobbed into his father's shoulder as John pulled him into his shoulder. He too sobbed with Sam quietly. Sam could feel the sobs leave his father through his shaking body.

10:51 a.m; Dean Winchester died in the place of his father, who in his own mind, was too coward to trade his own life for his son.

* * *

If you're like me, you **hate **cliffies. But I had to on this one! Haha! So what did you think!? R&R Kthanks & I'll update as soon as I can! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

**Side Note: **Thank you **Kiss of Death** for reviewing every chapter. It actually keeps me motivated! So _please _keep on reviewing :

**Chapter 6**

_

* * *

Sam was at the well again with Dean by his side. Everything had a greyish tone to it. At first Sam thought it was a vision, but it would have hurt a lot more to be a vision. And Dean was in it, and Dean was dean. _

_'Dean! You-you're here?' Sam said bewildered._

_Dean nodded. 'You still have a job to do, Sammy.'_

_Sam raised his eyebrows. 'This **damn **well? Dean it **killed** you. You're gone. You left me.'_

_Dean shook his head. 'Think about it college boy.' Sam shook his head. Even in dreams Dean could really be his usual pain in the ass self._

_Dean flicked a coin to Sam. Sam caught the coin and looked at it in the palm of his hand. The damn gold coin._

_When Sam looked back up, Dean was gone._

Sam shook his head to shake the sleep out of him. What wonderful dreams he always had. Sam looked back down into the palm of his hand. Dean's coin was still in his hand. Sam shook as he let out a breath. He felt so drained even after his nap. Crying really did take a lot out of you. But his family weren't too accustumed to crying. You had to be strong to be a Winchester. At this point, Sam could definatly care less. He got up and walked towards the elevator to head to the cafateria. Sam still couldn't understand why Dean would die if their father was alive. Something must have gone on that Sam didn't know about. Right?

As he made his way down the hall, he bumped into a nurse.

'Oh, sorry!' Sam said as he helped her up. Trisha looked back at him. 'It's fine really.' She said and walked away quickly. Sam raised his eyebrows. She didn't even remember him. The elevator door began to close and Sam ran for it. The door opened back up and he walked in and stood next to the hospital janitor. Sam eyed him real quick and saw that his eyes were normal. But he wasn't fooled. It was the same janitor that was possessed by the demon before. The janitor pressed the basement button and the doors closed. They stood there in silence until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

'Why can't you just leave us alone?' He asked. The janitor still looked at the elevator doors and smiled.

'Oh, Sam. Can't you see. I'm only doing this because of you. If I can't get you easy, I'll just have to get you the hard way. Even if that means killing everyone you love. And might I say, I'm doing a hell of a job doing that.'

Sam faced the demon and threw him up against the wall. His eyes were now glowing yellow and he smiled evily.

'C'mon, Sam. I'm running outta people to kill. Just give yourself up. I have big plans for you.'

'What kind of plans?' Sam demanded pushing him further into the wall.

'Brilliant ones. Nothing I want to spoile so soon. Sadly, no one can help you now. You're as good as mine.'

'What did you do? Why is my brother dead? How come he dies if my dad lives?!'

The demon smiled. 'Why would I tell you?' He spat. 'As long as your useless brother is out of the way, I'm that much closer to reaching my goal.'

Sam shook his head. 'Not yet. Dean won't be gone for long. You better watch your ass.' He said as he punched the demon right in the face and he fell to the ground.

The doors opened to the basement and Sam walked out quickly.

'Don't worry Sam.' The demon said as he got up from the ground. 'I'll see you sometime soon.'

Sam ran up the stairs back to his father's room. His appetite was long gone and all he wanted to do was get out of this damn hospital.  
As he went into the room he bumped into his dad who had his bag slung over his sholder. Before Sam could think staight he already knew what his dad was planning.

'Please don't tell me you were about to leave me.' Sam demanded to know. His dad look down at his feet as if they were suddenly much more interesting.

'Dad! I have no one! Dean came to get me from school to find you! I gave up school just to find you! And when we finally do, Dean dies and you expect me to just take care of myself? I have no where to go anymore. And it's all _your_ fault!'

'Don't you think I know all this!' His dad yelled shocking Sam slightly. 'I screwed up this time. Big time. I'm sorry all this happened. I'm sorry you lost Dean. I'm...' His dad trailed off and put his face into his hand. Sam stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. He put his hand on his dad's shoulder and spoke up. 'D-dad, I really don't know how to tell you this.'

'What Sammy?'

'Okay, so right now, this day. It already happend. Three days ago, except-except you died. Dean woke up and a few minutes later I found you-'

John looked up. 'What? How?'

'After we left the hospital I decided to take a hunt and Dean made a wish that ended up killing him. This well was haunted and he threw this in'  
Sam said taking out the gold coin and showing it to him. John took it and looked at it.

'This isn't Latin. It's- Italian.' Sam nodded. 'The lady that gave it to us was from that culture. And she knew about the well.'

John nodded. 'So with this,' he said holding up the coin. 'Dean made a wish and he died?'

Sam nodded still almost unable to believe it.

'Then we should finish this hunt.' John stated pocketing the coin.

'But dad-' Sam said trying to stop him.

'No, Sam. That's an order.'

All Sam could do was nod. John and him made their way out of the hospital as a plan began to form in John's head. Dean would still be breathing after the hunt even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

It took so long for me to update because I was grounded. I'll try not to get grounded anymore for you all. 

Well I like how this is going anyway. So Read it .. Review it. Please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nada

**Chapter 7**

* * *

John made his way down the highway at an alarmingly fast rate. Sam cluched onto his seat and the newspaper clippings. 

'We're almost there dad, don't worry.' Sam tried to reassure his dad, who basically shrugged off his good deed. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean sure could put up with their dad better than he ever could. 'What are you gunna do exactly?' Sam asked looking at John.  
'Sam,' he began shortly. 'when the time comes you'll know what's going to happen.' Sam rolled his eyes yet again. The sooner they got there then, the better.

All that was running through John's mind was Dean. He deserved to live more than anyone he could think of. Everything he had given up for this family, everything he could have done. John really didn't know what kind of life Dean could of had. If Mary was still alive, Dean surely wouldn't live this life. Hell, he probably would laugh at anyone who mentioned there being such things as the paranormal. John shook his head. Sam knew about this well and would definatly tell him what he needed to know. He didn't need to know his plan until it was ready to unfold. Or Sam would be relucktant to help him.

'Sam, what do you know about this well? Have you seen anything happen to show anything paranormal?' John asked Sam glancing at him. Sam nodded. 'A girl made a wish with the gold coin and it came true. Except it's like the 'Be careful what you wish for kind of wishes. And I met this psycic I think, Madame Haleen. She gave Dean and me the coins. I think she's behind this.  
She was talking about it to me when I went to see her.'

'You went to see her, Sam?' John asked slowing down the car to turn onto the exit. Sam nodded again. 'I went the morning Dean-  
made his wish. She was warning me.'

'Then why did Dean still make the wish Sam? Why didn't you say something to him?' John demanded.

Sam's eyes widened. 'He didn't want to hear anything I had to say! He went to talk to her himself later on and they were talking about something. I don't know what though.'

John stared in silence staring at the road.

Sam sighed. 'Dad, if I knew what he was going to do, believe me, I would have stopped him. He did it so you would be alive. Remember that.'

'I will, Sam.'

They arrived at the well after lunch. It was mostly vacant because of the fog that began to set in from the cold. Madame Haleen's tent was closed as well. Sam pointed to the light that shown out of it. 'She's there.' John nodded and made his way over to the tent.  
Sam took off running after him.

'Whoa, Dad, what are you gunna do?' Sam asked placing his hands on his shoulders. John quickly removed them. 'Just going to get some information, Sam. I need to know what we're up against.' And took off to the tent. John lifted the flap and looked in.

'Hello?' He called and entered Sam following closely behind. There was no one visably seen inside and they both started to look around. Sam made his way to a table that had a bag sitting in the middle of it. He peered inside and saw it was full of the gold coins.

Sam grabbed several and put them in his pocket. Next to the bag was a strip of paper with names scribbled on it. Reading down the list, he saw two names that didn't surprise him to see:

_Dean Winchester _

_John Winchester_

Sam turned to get his dad but was caught off guard by Madame Haleen who swiped his shirt with a knife. Sam fell back and flipped over the table with the coins scattering everywhere. This called John's attention who ran over. 'Get out!' Madame Haleen screamed holding the knife up to John. John put his hands up in defeat and looked at her. 'We don't mean you harm. I just have some questions.' Madame Haleen glared at him and walked closer to him holding the knife tightly. Sam manuvered himself up looking at his stomach.

Sam could barely feel any pain but a sting as if lightly bled. He slowly got up as to not make any noise and got behind Madame Haleen who was preoccupied by John. Sam quickly dove for her and knocked the knife out of her hand. She screamed loudly and he grabbed her.

'No one cares, remember?' Sam yelled at her covering her mouth. John grabbed a chair and some rope and motioned to Sam. Sam pushed her into the chair and John tied her mouth with a cloth. Sam tied her arms and legs to the chair and sat down into a chair. Madame Haleen glared at him with her nostrils flared.

John also grabbed a chair and sat down smiling. 'Well, I think we have some stuff to talk about don't you?' He asked Madame Haleen ready to get some answers on how to save his oldest son.

* * *

Read, Review! Yay:D 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. Nothing.

**Chapter 8

* * *

'What I want to know is what have you been hiding?' John said leaning back in the chair. 'Why is my son dead, right after he spoke with you? Which I'm sure has happened to many others besides him.'**

Madame Haleen sat there with the same evil glare that she had put on about half an hour ago when the whole breaking and entering occured. Sam held some of his shirt he ripped off against his cut to stop the bleeding. He was tired. Tired of not getting answers, tired of sitting there, tired of not being with Dean. That mattered the most. He knew his dad would find a way to bring Dean back to them. And then they could work on that family thing that Dean talked fondly about.

'John Winchester. You think I'm going to just hand my secrets to you just like that? You must take me as a fool.' Madame Haleen spat. 'You and your whole family are pitiful. You fall into traps easier than animals.'

John rolled his eyes. 'Listen to me, and listen good. I want my son back. Now. Tell me what you're doing and how to stop it'  
Madame Haleen laughed. 'It can't be stopped. But it can be changed. Why on Earth do I want to help the likes of you? Or anybody?'

'She said the same thing to me, Dad. She's not gunna help us.' Sam added in. Tired also of being quiet.

'Shush, Sam,' Madame Haleen smiled at Sam. 'The adults are speaking. It's rude to inturrupt.'

She looked back at John and glared. 'There's only one way to change this and I'm very sure you know how. Not playing dumb now.  
But let _me_ ask you this, are you up for the risk, Winchester?'

John looked down at the coins on the ground. 'There are always other ways.' He suddenly flew out of his chair and held a switch blade to Madame Haleen's throat. She eyed it evily. 'Start talking, bitch.'

Sam shifted in his seat. How far would his father go to get information? Sam didn't want to find out.

'What does the writting on the coin mean?' Sam piped up holding up one of the coins. 'This isn't Latin.'

'No you foolish boy, not everything has to be in Latin. Is that what you hunters think?' She sneered. 'No wonder you get not a thing done.

'You better start talking.' John said bringing the knife closer to her neck. She swallowed hard and began to speak up.

'It's Italian. It says '_Angel of Death take me_,' it's a legend from old times to entertain children. There was an angel that would watch over the wishing wells in Italy. If a wish didn't turn out the way things planned, they would blame it on the angel of death.'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'But why is it here then?'

She raised a fingure from under the ropes. 'There was this one well that people explained was the Angel of Death's well. When a wish was made, bad luck would be cast upon them. Soon folks were so worried about it that they tore it down. Underneath it was a large gold engraving of the Angel of Death himself. The villagers took it out and burned it down into coins. But the coins nevertheless were also cursed. They don't bring good luck around with them. Those coins are them.'

Sam was confused. 'How come you're doing this? There's no reason.'

Madame Haleen laughed. 'I brought these over from Italy from my family. My decendants made the fountain. It was our curse. Now my curse. And as soon as I get rid of the curse, I'll be free.'

'So you kill innocent people?' John asked lowering the knife.

Madame Haleen shook her head. 'They don't always die. It's not like that everytime. But it's also not my problem.'

'It is your problem,' Sam said looking out to the well. 'you're cursing other people.'

'I told you the story, Samual, you don't have to believe me, but you also can't stop me.' She said. And with that, the ropes flew off of her and a force knocked both Sam and John down to the floor. Madame Haleen stodd up and wiped off her dress.

'I was waiting forever to do that.' She said with and evil smile. 'You see Sam, she said walking over to him and grabbing his hair to make him look into her black eyes. 'Along with the curse, I have powers beyond belief. Well, belief for people unlike yourselves.  
They throw my coins into the well, and all I have to do is take them back out. The curse is nothing compared to the wonderful things I can do.'

She picked him up and flung him into the chair. The ropes that once was on her hands and legs were now tying themselves onto Sam locking him into place. John got up and ran at her with his knife. With a flick of her wrist, the knife went flying out of his hands and he went flying into a bookself. Madame Haleen walked over to John and knelt down.

'You don't think you deserve to live?' She said sadly putting a hand to his cheek. He looked up at her with a glare and swatted her hand away. 'It's true isn't it? You summoned the demon in the hospital didn't you? But you couldn't do anything about it. You had second thoughts and were too afraid to sacrifice yourself to sav eyour oldest son! The only son who cared about you and would _never_ leave you! He gave up so much for you ungrateful bastards. Tsk tsk, John.'

John shuddered and looked away. 'Dad! Don't listen to her. Don't do anything.'

'Hush, Sam! Madame Haleen yelled and his mouth was bound shut. 'The adults are still talking.' She turned back to John.  
'Oh, look what we have here.' She said as she opened John's hand. Inside of it was one of the golden coins. 'Having some thoughts, John? Thinking maybe Dean does indeed deserve to live? Hmm, I think you know what to do then.' Madame Haleen said taking John by the hand.

As if in a trance, John followed Madame Haleen out to the well not looking back once to Sam, whose muffeled yells were useless.  
Madame Haleen turned to Sam and smiled. 'Take a good look, Sammy,' she said wickedly. 'You're father's as good as gone.' Sam began to panick. As much as he wanted Dean alive, he hated to see something like this get the best of his father. Maybe his father really wasn't in a trance. Maybe he really knew what he was doing. The he was going to give his life up-again-for Dean.

Sam began to breathe heavily and closed his eyes. He tried to think of what he did when he moved the dresser from the way of the closet when he was trapped before. Sam started to think of every bad moment in his life. His mother, Jess, Dad, Dean, the demon. The demon. He was winning again. He tore his family apart by killing both his mother and father. And Dean. The life Dean could have had. The person he would have been. Himself. He could have been happily married with Jess by now. Hell, at this moment, they could have been on their honeymoon. But the damn demon always got in the way of anything good in his life. When Sam opened his eyes the next minute the rope was on the ground and the cloth was gone from his mouth.

He got up fast and ran out into the dark, rainy square to catch up to his dad and Madame Haleen. '**Dad!**' Sam yelled. Madame Haleen turned around looking infuriated. 'Stay away, Sam! Let him be!' Sam shook his head as he dove for her and the toppled into the water. 'No way, bitch.' She punched Sam and he went soaring into the statues of the well. Sam looked at his dad who was holding the coin in his hand. Sam splashed over to him and grabbed his wrist. 'Dad, no. You can't leave me. I can't loose you again. You just apologized for being a jerk to me.' He laughed.

Tears swelled up in John's eyes. 'I know what I'm doing, Sammy. Dean can help you more than I ever could. Even if the demon had never came into our lives. You have a bond.'

Sam shook his head, which was followed by a large object hitting him right in the back of it. He fell face first into the water and listened to Madame Haleen.

'Come on, John! This is what stops you from making your decisions! You think too much! Just make your damn wish!'

With that, John took his fist and hit her in the gut. She doubled over in pain and fell next to Sam who looked at his dad. 'Take care of Dean for me, Sammy. And take care of yourself.' John smiled at him and closed his eyes.

'I wish Dean was alive.' He said and flicked the coin into the well. The coin fell into the water with a soft thunk and sank to the bottom.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Sam and John looked at eachother. Madame Haleen got out of the well and began to walk away.

'So it's been done.' She said quietly.

John's knees buckled and he put his hand to his chest. Sam jumped out of the water and caught his dad. 'No, no, no.' Sam said as he could hear John gasp for breath. John grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at him. He closed his eyes and began to disappear.

Soon there was nothing left of him and Sam sat alone in the vast emptiness. He looked around and saw nothing. The well was gone, Madame Haleen was gone, and his dad was gone.

'Sam..' He heard someone call out from the distance. 'Sam..?' He looked around and saw no one, but he still heard a voice.

'Sam!' Sam jerked out of his trace. 'Hmm?' And he turned and looked at Dean driving the car once again down the highway. 'Dean! Oh, I thought...'

'Thought what?' Dean said looking worridly at him. 'You okay?'

Sam nodded 'I'm fine.'

'You drifted off for a moment there. And had a weird look on your face. You sure?'

'Positive. Thanks though.'

Dean nodded. 'Okay so what about this wishing well from hell now?' He asked startling Sam.

'Wh-What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'Well I don't know, you were telling me about some newspaper article that said something about someone with a well.'

Sam looked down at the newspaper clippings and saw the article about the wishing well. Sam swallowed. 'Uh..'

Dean stepped on the gas pedel making the newspaper clippings flutter around. Giving Sam his chance, he took the article and threw it out the window. It twisted and turned until it settled on the ground in the opposite direction from which the car was moving.

'Oh, damn. Scratch that one. It was probably nothing.' Sam said smiling at Dean. 'We should just take it slow anyways.'

Dean gave him an unsure look. 'You sure? Because you were pretty persistant on going on a hunt so soon.'

Sam nodded. 'We need the rest. A vacation per say.'

Dean nodded. 'Amen, brother.' He said as he sped pass the exit for the town of the wishing well. Sam gave a sigh of relief.  
'Besides, it probably wasn't a hunt worth dying over. People can survive this one theirselves.' He said.

Dean laughed, 'Damn straight.' And turned up the radio as 'Highway to Hell' began to play.

'I think I'll die if you sing though.' Sam said as Dean opened his mouth.

'Hey! Driver picks the tunes. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.' Dean said and began to sing as they passed by an old lady in a long flowy dress. Sam was too preoccupied to notice Madame Haleen as she watched the car disappear over the hill and smile as she made her way back to her tent for the tourists.

**THE END**

* * *

**:D**

**Yay! Thank you so much for sticking with this! I'm already started on another one .. if you care to read it! Just ask! **

**3**


End file.
